Special Operations W - Chaos in the Wikia - Task List/Docbobm
Chaos in the Wiki A total of 25 Tasks need to be completed in order to unlock and recruit User:The5elements ( ), User:Docbobm ( ), and User:MAAALLIANCE ( ). Command Points in total are needed to complete Task 25. If you don't have enough Command Points, you may want to save 25 http://images.wikia.com/akb48game/images/7/70/Cookie.png Cookies so you can skip the task. Unless noted, defeating enemies and villains in the normal chapter won't count toward task completion. Tasks 1. Redlink Creep * Find and Replace 5 broken links ** Broken links are created when pages are redirected and the editor did not check to see what pages used them ** Broken links are also created by people assuming that other people will create pages that they male a link to. *All missions have broken links in them so maybe you should start with the first mission * Requires 10 cookies to skip * Reward: 100 Achievement points 2. Distress Call *User:Potkettleblack does not have enough to do with writing the guides that help us all. Go on his wall and demand that he answer your questions about what team would be the best in PVP. * Requires 10 cookies to skip * Reward: -100 Achievement points 3. Cheap Thrills *Cheap77 had been at it again with his "Dear Playdom" messages. Find at least 5 of them and report them to an admin so that they can remove them and warn him one more time. *Cheap77 can be found in Mission 1 *Requires 15 cookies to skip *Reward: Being able to join the Playdom forum and get banned from it by talking about the Wiki 4. Savage Vandals *The vandals are ruining the Wiki for everyone, find where the have put messages where they are not supposed to be. These include but are not limited to: **Obscene words inserted into normal text **Stupid tasks are inserted into special ops task lists *Use your editing power to correct the vandalism in 3 different places **Leaving a message for an admin to fix it will not complete the task *Requires 5 cookies to skip *Reward: Satisfaction that you did something to help the Wiki 5. DisScourgegment *TheScourge has figured out how to log in with another user name once again. *The Wiki staff needs help figuring out who he is this time. *Find a message where the user is completely non-coherent in his arguments and report it to an admin. **AWC messages do not count *Requires 10 cookies to skip *Reward: Blueprint:Cup's Grey Pot Note: *The admins are still researching if beating him outside the game will do any good at all 6. Pot is Boiling *Research Cup's Grey Pot and upgrade it to Pot's Black Kettle Hints: *Duration: 8h *Cost: 100 Silver & 60 Unstable AWC's 7. FM *Fan made content is showing up all over the place and Playdom is upset! *Sift though the message boards and find images that should not be there in the pages. *Replace them with the Image Deletion notice. *Requires 100 cookies to skip Reward: Some fan boy is going to be really upset with you cause you removed their picture. 8. Chat Time *User:ArchAngÿl is having a rough time of it over in the chat room. *Team up with him and use his 'Banned from PVP Chat Room' Power three times. *Requires 15 cookies to skip *Reward: Someone is going to post on an admins wall that the Chat Room ban is not fair and demand to be re-instated. Hints: *You can not use User:Shizoida has the same power but using hers will not count. *This power has a 5 minute cooldown for User:ArchAngÿl so be sure to time it right. 9. We Wish the Mission was Accomplished *Get 2 Stars of Mastery in Mission 1 *Complete missions to add points to your cumulative score. Achieve a high enough score to earn a new Mastery Star! Requires 10 cookies to skip Reward: 2000 Achievement Points. 10. Back-Stab *Defeat WomynBlade *WomynBlade is a Boss of Mission 2: Heil Womyn. *Requires 10 cookies to skip *Reward: 3000 Achievement Points and The Feminazi-mini 11. Weapons of the Womyn *Upgrade Feminazi-mini to Feminazi in the Lab **The Feminazi can be researched after acquiring the Feminazi-mini. *Requires 20 cookies to skip *Reward: Gender identification pages for all heroes are removed Hints *Duration: 24 hours Cost: 100 Silver & 80 Unstable AWC's 12. Catch the Wave * Use Mckrongs level 9 power, teamwork. * Mckrongs needs to recruit the best of the best so recommend people to help him succeed. * Once he has 5 people on board he can use teamwork * Requires 100 cookies to skip * Reward: a well maintained Wikia site 13. Neighborhood Watch * Complete 5 Deploys to other users blog pages and look what the vandals and trolls leave behind when they are there. * Leave a message so that they know and will be able to clean it up. Requires 10 cookie to skip Reward: 1 "pat on the back" and Mission 3 Unlocked 14. Jet Set *Admins can not be everyplace so you need to be their eyes. *Deploy admins 5 times to bad content on that you can not edit (discussions and pages). *Making the bad content yourself will get you banned *Requires 50 cookies to skip. Reward: Being good is its own reward 15. Versus *The Wiki needs some discussion going on *Go to 5 different blog posts or discussion topics and leave a message *Requires 1000 cookies to skip * Reward 100 achievement points and a knowledge you helped the Wiki grow. Also: weapon Randomly Used Spell Checker 16. Weapons of the Annoying *Upgrade Randomly Used Spell Checker to Randomly-Used Grammar *Requires 20 cookies to skip *Reward: 1000 achievement points & Randomly-Used Grammar (so you too can annoy people with your correct grammar usage) Note: * If you are banned from the wiki you will need to cough up the cookies 17. WomynBlade's Legacy *The Wiki would not be the wiki without whiners *Find 5 things to whine about on various pages *Saying something is overpowered or needs a nerf will remove your points gained on this task so be careful. *Requires 10 cookies to skip *Reward: Some AWC will tell you to 'quit the whining you overgrown baby' 18. You made it this far? *Still hanging in here, you must want Archy real bad! *Complete two starts in mission 2 *Requires 10 cookies to skip *Reward: There is no reward for this one. 19. Binary Man *Scourge is at it again so you will have to defeat him twice *Defeat ScourgeTheMighty and Úlairë Attëa *Just as in real life you cannot beat the same id twice, you have to beat both of them *Extra reward if you can two-bird this one. *Requires 20 cookie to skip *Reward 100,000 achievement points and weapon: Scourge's Dynamic IP 20. Instability *Collect 20 Piss ISO-8 *It takes 10 AWC's to give enough to fill a container. *Requires 100 AWC's to skip *Reward: You get to continue to visit the Wiki (more to come as I dig through and find the other tasks...) Category:Fanworks Category:Blog posts